Holy Knights
by M3RC3R
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is the S-Class Angel of Destruction of Blue Pegasus. Or she used to be until got fed up with Blue Pegasus. What happens when she joins a new guild and hits it off with a gorgeous redhead all in one night? Find out in Holy Knights. ErLu. Strong, confident, S-Class Lucy. Angel Soul Takeover. Major plot tweaks and more info inside.


**Holy Knights**

 **A/N: Yo, M3RC3R here with another new fic. I got this Idea from a Mystogan x Lucy fic where Lucy becomes an Angelslayer and one of her abilities was a takeover spell where she transformed into an angel. So I thought, hey how about Angel Soul Takeover? She and Mira could be friendly rivals like Mira and Erza. So I decided to roll with it and see what happens. In this story Lucy is older, same age as Mira, and was previously a member of Blue Pegasus. Her reasons for leaving will be explained in the story. Lisanna almost died but pulled through making a full recovery because I don't want to deal with the Edolas Arc, Phantom lord was destroyed by Blue Pegasus a few years ago, Gajeel and Juvia still joined with FairyTail, and Mystogan brought Wendy with him to FairyTail. Mystogan is still a FairyTail wizard and is never going to return home muahahaha. I'm making this story ErLu. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS! If I did, either LaLu or ErLu would be canon, Lucy would be a badass, and Jellal would be dead by Erza's sword. Don't ask why. I just don't care for Jellal and I hate Jerza. Which is weird because I like Mystogan. Anyways on with the story and once again I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS! Also if you're the author of the story that I got angel takeover from I'm sorry for ripping off your idea, I just really liked it and hope I do it justice.**

Chapter 1: A New Arrival and an Old Friend

It was a remarkably quiet day in FairyTail when the doors of the guild burst open surprising everyone. Standing in the doorway was a beautiful young woman with golden blonde hair falling just passed her shoulder blades with short bangs falling just over her eyes (basically what Lucy looks like with her hair down just longer). She had chocolate brown eyes and a perfect hourglass figure. She wore a short white dress that covered her breasts but left her upper back bare. The skirt fell to mid-thigh and with it she wore a black belt and knee high black heeled boots. She also wore a plain gold bracelet on both wrists and a gold chain necklace around her neck. She was instantly recognized as Lucy Heartfilia, S-Class wizard and Blue Pegasus' Angel of Destruction. The entire guild was confused as to why she was here, the genuine smile on her face made her seem non-hostile but that didn't change the fact that she was still here from another guild. The first to speak up was none other than FairyTail's own Mirajane Strauss who was old friends with Lucy despite being from different guilds.

"Lucy is that you? What are you doing here?" She inquired, curious about her friend's unexpected appearance.

"Hey Mira, long time no see. I was wondering if I could talk to you and your guild master if that's ok." Lucy replied cheerily, happy to see her old friend again and hoping she'll enjoy what she has to say.

"Oh, of course just follow me to his office. He's just handling the newest pile of complaints regarding Team Natsu." Mira stated.

Lucy followed Mira up the steps to the second floor where they proceeded to the master's office. After knocking on the door they heard a grumbled "come in" before they entered. Inside was FairyTail's guild master Makarov Dreyar sitting behind a mountain of complaints and damage reports.

"I'll never be able to retire with these damn brats running amuck." He mumbled angrily before turning to Mira and her guest with a cheerful smile. "Ah Miss Lucy it is good to see you again my dear." He stated fondly. He had always been on good terms with Lucy and wished for her to join FairyTail, however, he missed his chance to invite her before she joined Blue Pegasus but still saw her as one of his children. "What brings you here today my child?"

"Well I recently left Blue Pegasus and I was hoping, if it wasn't too much trouble, if I could join FairyTail?" She answered bashfully, unsure of how he would respond.

Mira cut into the conversation, shocked by Lucy's revelation. "What? Why did you leave your guild Lucy? Did something bad happen?" She asked, worried that someone might have done something to the girl that she viewed as a sister.

"Nothing too major. It was more like the straw that broke the camel's back. I was sick of Ren, Eve and a lot of the other guys constantly hitting on me every time I walked into the guild. Plus it didn't exactly help when just yesterday Hibiki broke up with Jenny to try and win me over. After that I had had enough. I told Master Bob that I was done and left, and now, here I am." Lucy replied, mildly frustrated from remembering her story.

"Of course you can join my dear!" Makarov stated, overjoyed that she wished to join the FairyTail family. "Granted I cannot grant you the title of S-Class without you passing the trials, however, I will allow you to take on S-Class quests as long as you can convince another S-Class wizard to accompany you." He said with an apologetic tone. He knew the girl was just as strong as Mirajane, if not stronger, but rules were rules and they were there for a reason.

"It's fine Gramps. I completely understand besides it will give me the chance to connect with some of my new guild mates." She said with a kind smile.

Mira grabbed the stamp, overjoyed that her friend was joining the guild. "Oh this is so wonderful. It will be great getting to see each other more often. Now where do you want your guild mark and in what color?" She asked cheerfully.

"Hmm, oh, right here in gold with a white border." She said, pointing at her right shoulder blade.

"There you go. You're now an official member of FairyTail." She put down the stamp and pulled her best friend in for a hug. "After your welcome party you can come with me and we'll get you moved into Fairy Hills." She said cheerfully.

"Thank you both so much I really appreciate all of this but you don't have to throw me a party." Lucy replied sheepishly, she didn't like being the center of attention, at least not most of the time.

"Nonsense child, we throw parties for all of our new members and you will be no exception. Now follow me out front so that we may announce your arrival." Makarov ordered happily.

The three made their way back out to the guild hall. Makarov hopped up onto the railing to make his announcement. "LISTEN UP BRATS!" He shouted then waited for the guild to fall silent. "Now many of you know or have heard of this young woman right here." He gestured to Lucy. "Well now you will all get to know her even better because I would like to introduce you to the newest member of our guild, Miss Lucy Heartfilia!" He announced joyously.

The guild erupted into cheers and proclamations of "IT'S TIME TO PARTY!" as the whole guild fell into joyful chaos. As the party was proceeding Lucy took a seat at the bar next to a gorgeous redhead eating a piece of strawberry cake.

"Hi I'm Lucy." She stated shyly, hoping to make a friend out of the beautiful young woman.

The girl turned to Lucy and a warm smile lit up her face. "Hello Lucy, my name is Erza Scarlet. I have heard a lot about you from Mira and I must say it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Erza stated cheerfully.

"Wait, you're Erza Scarlet? As in Titania, Queen of the Fairies, Erza Scarlet? Wow, it is such pleasure to meet you. I've heard a lot about you from Mira and your reputation. I hope we can be good friends." _I wouldn't mind being more than that. The stories of her looks don't hold a candle to the real thing._ She responded while fighting down a blush.

Yes Lucy was a lesbian, that fact alone was one third of the reasons she ran away from home in the first place, she didn't care if people knew but she also didn't broadcast it for obvious reasons. She discovered this about herself one day shortly before her mother's untimely passing when she developed a crush on one of the more attractive younger maids that worked around the mansion. Her mother didn't judge her in the slightest for her feelings. She understood that people don't choose who they are attracted to. She never told Lucy's father and neither did Lucy. He always planned to marry her off to the heir of another wealthy business family to expand their own wealth.

When Lucy first showed signs of magical potential Layla decided to pass her Celestial Spirit contracts down to her daughter. Lucy, however, didn't take to celestial magic very well; preferring not to put others in danger for her own needs, she turned down the contracts but kept the keys and promised her mother to pass them on to a kind and deserving Celestial Wizard one day so that they may have a partner to be proud to work alongside. She possessed several gate keys that her mother had collected over the years. Cancer, Aquarius, Virgo, Leo, Capricorn, Taurus, Lyra, Crux, and Horologium were all of the keys that her mother had given her; it was an extremely impressive collection by celestial wizard standards. Lucy did, however, have two more keys that she had contracted. The first was Nicola or Plue as she called him, the spirit of the Canis Minor constellation. She contracted him out of curiosity, and kept the contract because he was cute and she enjoyed his company. The second was Caelum the chisel. She had contracted Caelum because he played an extremely supportive role in combat and she didn't feel as bad about putting him in dangerous situations due to his inorganic physiology.

This is one of the several topics of conversation that Lucy and Erza discussed as they hit it off. Both were thoroughly enjoying each other's company. Hours passed as they traded stories of battles and missions all with a smile on both of their faces. "So Erza where did you grow up? When did you start practicing magic?" Lucy asked out of innocent curiosity. Erza's smile dropped as she registered Lucy's question. Lucy, immediately sensing something wrong tried to recover. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. I understand what it's like to want to leave the past where it is." She said, hoping she didn't upset her new friend too much.

"No, it's fine. You told me your story so I suppose it's only fair that I tell you mine." Erza stated with resolve. She wasn't sure why she felt so comfortable with a woman she had only met just hours ago but she decided not to question it. The few strawberry daiquiris she had throughout the night certainly helped to loosen her tongue. So she told Lucy her story, every grizzly detail right down to the betrayal of the boy she loved.

Lucy had tears freely falling down her face as Erza finished her story. Unable to contain herself she threw her arms around Erza's neck and pulled her in close. "I'm so sorry. I never should have asked. You didn't have to tell me any of that and you certainly didn't deserve to live through it. Nobody deserves what you went through and definitely not someone as kind and caring as you."

Erza put on a fake smile and tried to calm Lucy down. "It's ok Lucy, what's done is do-." She paused as her voice faltered and she felt fresh tears streaming down her face. Then her inner walls cracked and fell apart all at once. She wrapped her arms around Lucy's waist and buried her face in the crook of her neck, taking in her calming scent as she cried her heart out.

They sat like that for several minutes. Erza crying into Lucy's neck and Lucy holding her close and assuring her that everything will be ok. "We'll make it right. Together we'll make things right. I promise." Lucy stated softly but with overwhelming conviction.

Erza froze at the blonde's declaration. She felt a warm comforting sensation in her chest, she felt butterflies in her stomach, but most of all she felt. . . . safe. Then she realized what all of these feelings meant. This warm, kind hearted girl that wore her heart on her sleeve had torn down the walls Erza had built to protect her heart and showed her what it's like to truly feel safe. And now Erza was falling for her.

Before these musings and confused feelings could go on they were interrupted by someone shouting at Lucy.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!? YOU MADE ERZA CRY! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" The loud proclamation came from none other than Natsu Dragneel who clearly misunderstood the situation.

"Natsu you don't under-." Erza was cut off by Lucy.

"Don't waste your breath. People like him don't learn unless you beat the sense into them. Mira, can you take Erza home; she's had a rough night and I think she should get some rest." Lucy stated all while giving Erza a warm smile before standing and turning towards the guild's resident fire eater.

Before she left with Mira, Erza put a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Please go easy on him. He just doesn't understand."

"Don't worry, he'll be fine now go rest. I'll stop by to say goodnight later, ok. I'm moving into Fairy Hills after all." Lucy said with a bright smile.

Erza smiled, tears still streaming down her face but now they were tears of joy after meeting someone so wonderful. She nodded to Lucy and turned to leave with Mira.

Lucy turned back to Natsu, anger burning in her eyes after he interrupted the moment they were sharing. "I'm gonna beat you senseless before I explain how badly you just messed up."

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T GET TO TALK AFTER MAKING ERZA CRY!" Natsu roared, still clearly oblivious that he is in the wrong. He then charged at Lucy with a flaming fist.

Lucy sighed and spoke quietly, " **Takeover: Angel's Soul** ", her body was enveloped by a golden light and when it faded her new form was revealed.

Her hair was now platinum blonde and fell past her waist with a glowing ring of pure light hovering over her head. Her eyes were now gold instead of brown and also had a faint glow to them. Her outfit was now a long dress. The skirt was made entirely of white feathers, the front reached down to her mid-thigh and the back reached down to her ankles; she was also barefoot. At the waist the feathers transitioned into golden fabric that covered her chest. A line of feathers trailed from the skirt, up the middle of her dress, and split to trim the edges of the fabric before wrapping around her upper arms and transitioning back into fabric for the sleeves which were also gold and hugged her arms before flaring out slightly at the wrists. (Basically Angel's outfit from the Neo Oracion Seis but gold, longer, and with different sleeves.) Lastly two large pristine white wings spread majestically from her back. She had truly become an angel.

"Well? Come and face divine punishment." She commanded. Despite speaking softly, her voice echoed as if it had called down from the heavens.

Natsu proceeded with his charge then leapt at his airborne adversary. " **Fire Dragon Iron Fist** "

Lucy saw this coming and retaliated. " **Divine Whirlwind.** " A white magic circle appeared behind her and flapped her wings once with intense force. A massive gust of wind and pure light caught Natsu in midair and slammed him back to ground, the floor cracked from the impact. She moved to hover in front of him and held out her hand. " **Divine Imprisonment** ". A white magic circle appeared over his body and two chains of light came down out of the circle before wrapping around his wrists and pulling him up so he was hanging in the air.

Natsu tried to struggle and lash out only to find out that the chains had drained his magic and stamina, leaving him with only enough energy to stay conscious.

" **Open Gate of the Chisel: Caelum** " Caelum appeared in a flash of light already in his sword form. Lucy grabbed the sword's handle and pointed the blade right at Natsu's chest before speaking. "Now, I am going to talk and you are going to listen. If you don't, you will wake up in the infirmary one month from now." Her words promised pain but her voice promised death. Natsu did the smartest thing he had done all day. He shut up and he listened.

"You interrupted a very personal and private conversation between Erza and myself. We were talking about our pasts and some very painful memories were brought up for her and she cried. I was in the process of comforting her and helping her calm down when you so rudely interrupted by accusing me of making her cry. Firstly, I am insulted that you think I would purposely try to hurt a fellow guild mate. Secondly, you owe Erza an apology for announcing her tears, from what was supposed to be a private moment between her and myself, to the entire guild. And lastly, if I ever catch you doing something this stupid without thinking again I will personally make your life hell." Finished with her tirade she released Natsu from his bonds.

Natsu landed and dropped to his knees and started bowing. "I swear it'll never happen again, honest. Please don't kill me." He whimpered, after learning firsthand that angry Lucy was scarier than angry Erza and angry Mira rolled into one.

After a flash of light Lucy was back to normal and Caelum was gone. "I suppose its fine." She sighed. "After all you were just trying to stick up for your friend and I can't fault you for that. Anyways, thanks for the party everyone but I'm turning in for the night. Have fun." She called over her shoulder as she left the guild.

Lucy made her way to Fairy Hills. Upon arriving she stopped at her room, dropping off her luggage and taking off her belt, boots, and jewelry before she made her way to Erza's room. She opened the door and spoke softly. "Erza, are you still awake?"

Erza sat up in her bed when she heard the voice and smiled when she saw Lucy. She nodded and waved her inside. Lucy came inside shutting the door behind her and sat on the bed next to Erza. "Hey, how are you feeling?" Lucy asked softly. "I'm fine. I am curious as to how Natsu is doing though. I hope you weren't too hard on him." Erza replied with a chuckle. "Oh he's fine, I only hit him once before I explained to him what he did wrong." Lucy replied nonchalantly. "How hard did you hit him?" Erza asked, clearly amused. "There might be a smallish, Natsu shaped dent in the floor but it's mostly superficial." She replied while laughing nervously and rubbing the back of her head. Erza fell into a fit of giggles followed closely by Lucy. Once the laughter stopped Lucy pulled Erza into a hug which the redhead happily returned. "Goodnight Erza. Sweet dreams." Lucy whispered softly before standing and turning to make her way to the door. However she was stopped when she felt a hand lightly grasp her wrist. She looked back at Erza with a confused expression before she noticed the girls face. Erza's face was almost as red as her hair when she spoke softly. "Stay? Please." She asked, barely more than a whisper. Those two words from Erza made Lucy's heart skip a beat while Erza was sure that her own had stopped altogether from her unexpected boldness. Lucy quickly recovered and a kind smile graced her lips before she nodded. Erza moved to the other side of the bed to give Lucy some room. Lucy pulled back the covers and slipped into the bed next to Erza with a small space in between them. They both turned to face each other and smiled lightly. "Goodnight Erza". "Goodnight Lucy".

Mira made her way back to Fairy Hills after the party ended. She had returned to the guild after dropping off Erza only to find that the guest of honor had already left. Upon entering Fairy Hills, she made her way to Lucy's room only to find her things but no Lucy. She then remembered what Lucy had said to Erza before they left and assumed Lucy was in the process of bidding Erza goodnight. She quickly made her way to Erza's room to check for Lucy only to find something rather unexpected.

The two women were asleep in a rather interesting position. Erza had wrapped her arms around Lucy's waist and buried her face in the crook of her neck, while Lucy had wrapped her arms protectively around Erza as if shielding her from harm with her chin resting on top of Erza's head.

Mira backed out of the room with a devious smile on her face. You could almost hear the sound of gears turning as a scheme formulated in her head. Yes, this was a rather interesting development indeed.


End file.
